Gender Clarification
by Love Tendencies
Summary: Fran and Bel were at the forest, doing their usual banter with some training. Until their conversation goes somewhere else. BelxFran


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The rightfully belong to Akira Amano.**

Fran dodged knives as he ran. The Froggy hat on his head still somehow intact after so many holes that were made by his insane sempai's knives which was as of the moment, missing him but it would get a hit soon enough. The Varia's youngest member found his Sempai annoying. He never knows if the blonde's just messing with him or telling the truth. It's very frustrating.

So he asked, "Fake Prince, did Xanxus really say that I have to get good on close combat?"

Why would he not doubt, anyway? Belphegor's attitude tells you to never completely trust his words. Trust Fran. He'd known it first hand. Flashbacks of bad meat, him running and Xanxus chasing him came to his mind. But then a laugh interrupted his thoughts.

It was the devil himself.

"Ushishishi," The Prince laughed. "Of course he did, stupid frog. I'm a prince. Princes don't lie."

Another thing, Fran hates frogs. But he thought Bel missed Marmon which led the masochistic sempai to give the new member some resemblance to him, the newbie. And so there was some kind of pity in the younger one's heart for him.

Of course, the kouhai protested a little bit. I mean look at that thing. It's down right ridiculous. But he finally agreed after having a two dozens and a half of knives delved in his back. He has high pain tolerance, yes. But everything has a limit. And yet, Bel, in all his vain glory, laughed and remarked, "You make a pretty good practice dummy, un-cute kouhai."

A few weeks later though, he felt some relief that he wore the stupid froggy hat. Why? It saved him from knives hitting his head.

"You know what, you stupid Fake Prince, you are far by the most narcissistic person I've ever met," he spoke and continued to jump through branches.

The grin on Belphegor's mouth widened as two knives hit his Kouhai's back. "Fuck, yeah. I'm probably the only decent person you've ever met anyways," he said and laughed that creepy laugh of his.

_Hah. Decent? More like insane. _Fran thought but remained silent. He didn't even wince as two more knives hit his back. Counting all of the knives, there were eight, including the ones on his hat. The blonde Prince never did anything but bring him pain, tons and tons of pain. The green-haired lad wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having _pain_ leak through his emotionless mask.

It was what the stupid Prince wanted; to see any emotion on Fran's face.

"Hm. So have you ever had a girlfriend before, you _very un-cute_ Kouhai?"

The question took Fran by surprise, of course. I mean, this is _Belphegor_ we're talking about. We're talking about _vain, insane, masochist, genius Prince Belphegor_. It's extremely suspicious.

To be honest, he had one girlfriend before. She was a very nice girl, literally innocent. And so, she died after getting killed by some Mafia he refused to join. Which is why, he decided, if ever he's going to find another partner, he'll find one that can protect themselves.

What a story, huh? But of course Fran didn't say that and muttered instead, "Like hell I'll tell you, stupid Prince."

One knife managed to hit his back. And it was much deeper than the others. The grin on Bel's face was still there. It was kind of plastered to his face, really. Nobody knew what went in that head of his. Oh wait, let me rephrase that; nobody _wanted_ to know what went in that head of his.

"The Prince heard that, you filthy commoner."

Fran wanted to _sigh_. But of course, he didn't. That was like praising Bel in his books. He despised his Sempai's weird knives, especially when they're fucking delved on his back. Speaking of which, another knife joined the others on his back. That one is deeper once again. He decided to remove as much knives as he can. And after a few tries, he succeeded on removing all of it.

Blood oozed from his wounds. Fran felt pain once again. "Fine, I _did_ have a girlfriend," he answered. "Why are you asking?"

Bel laughed, "Ushishishi." He continued to throw more knives as the other one continued to dodge. "You look so much like a girl I thought you never had one, stupid froggy."

Fran shook his head. "Oh? Good. I though you were gay, fake _Princess._ I mean, Prince."

The blonde Prince adjusted his tiara as the grin on his face remained. "I'm letting that go, un-cute kouhai," he commented in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, the knives stopped coming. Fran stopped to a halt and turned; only to be face to face with Bel, their heights' difference the only thing separating them. The illusionist raised a brow as the Prince pushed him to the trunk of a large tree. He winced as his back collided with the tree.

Bel put his hand on the tree trunk, a few centimeters from Fran's head. With his signature grin in place, he trailed his finger on Fran's neck. The illusionist's breath hitched in his throat. The blonde noticed and chuckled, making Fran nervous even more. And then, he kissed Fran.

Fran's eyes widened and he didn't move. But Bel pursued and deepened the kiss until the illusionist melted in his arms. He kissed back and opened his mouth a bit and let Bel's tongue in. Their tongues were licking each other, as if memorizing the taste. But then, the blonde bit his tongue and drew out blood. And then he tasted his blood and felt a little pain.

The blonde Prince lapped up the blood like it was water. His hands roamed a little and found itself on Fran's hips, pulling him closer. And the other one's hands seemed to like Bel's hair a lot.

The illusionist felt getting turned on. But just then, Bel pulled away. A look of confusion clouded over Fran's face. The blonde Prince merely laughed and leaned to his ear to whisper,

"I'm not gay, froggy. I'm _bisexual_, there's a difference."

_**A/N: lol. Finally, I finished this. I've wanted to do a BF fic for a few days now. And here it is. (: Awesome. Reviews please. xD I thought about making the last line, **_**"I'm not gay, froggy. I'm bisexual, there's a difference. I should know, I am a genius after all."**_** But decided against it. xD**_


End file.
